


别只看吃不看路啊笨蛋

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Chris在温哥华走错路跑到了红灯区……</p>
            </blockquote>





	别只看吃不看路啊笨蛋

Chris只知道Uva酒吧的东西好吃，却没在意它在什么路上，没怎么思考就答应了一起来，所以也就忽略了Zach挑起的眉毛以及Karl跟Simon诡异的笑容。不要太在意细节嘛。不过这会儿他看着眼前的景象，这些被忽略的细节就全都跑出来了。我擦，这酒吧是在Seymour街上的，这儿可是温哥华出了名的——红灯区……

可怜的Chris只是有点喝多了想出来透口气，Zach本来想陪他出来的，结果Simon“好意”地提醒上次被人拍到他俩出现在酒吧门口之后，Melissa姐姐是怎么“温柔”地“提点”他们的。Zach刚站起来又坐了回去，Chris揉揉鼻子，拿了包烟就一个人跑出了去。Zach还有些担心他会不会找不回来，Karl在边上喊这儿有好吃的，他顺着气味就能找到回来的路！Zach想想也是，就又给剩下的三个人叫了一轮酒。但他现在后悔了，很后悔。被Melissa骂，她也不舍得怎么太狠地教训自己，骂Zach另说。跟Zach在一起被拍总比现在自己独自身处红灯区被拍好，更要命的是——他迷路了……只记得晃晃悠悠地走出酒吧，想找个隐蔽一点的地方，然后就越走越远，然后就再也想不起来怎么回去了，要命的是手机还留给了Zach，并且身上没带钱。他开始思考跑去向那些“可疑人物”问路的可行性能有多大。只是他没想到，刮了胡子染了头发变回了舰长，Kirk的一些属性也顺便附在了他的身上，比如……

“嘿，前面那个翘屁股的，你多少钱一晚上？”

Chris思考着是不是在叫自己。虽然他不觉得自己像个出来“从事服务性行业”的人……

“问你话呢！摆什么谱！多少钱一晚上，老子包了还不行么！”

卧槽好像真是叫我。Chris戴了帽子，但还是不能保证不会被认出来。于是他低着头加快步伐往前走。结果却感到胳膊被人用力一拉，被抵在墙上，帽子还被人抬了起来。一大堆乱七八糟地想法一起跑了出来：好像没闪光灯，还好。他认出我来没。被骂是肯定的了。这人这块头肯定是狗熊变的。打不过他但逃走应该没问题。体能教练的课我回去一定不再翘！

“哟，长得不错，难怪有架子。说吧，要多少钱，我肯定让你满意。”

呼，看来是没认出来。Chris有把握能在不弄出大动静的情况下离开。好歹是被归到动作明星那类的好嘛！扶了扶帽子，他眨眨眼：“老兄，你认错了，我可不是出来卖的。”

那个狗熊变的家伙呆了一下，不过很快又恢复成猥琐的笑容：“没事，我买你就行了。”

Chris继续灿烂的微笑。开玩笑这种笑可是能搞定那个黑手党大佬的。刚准备动手。旁边响起一个熟悉的声音：“喂，你找错人了，那家伙是我先看上的。”

Chris一头黑线。朋友，不要仗着在国外就这么明目张胆可以么。狗熊转过头，刚想骂他，却不知道为什么说不出话来。Chris也转过头。Zach帽檐压得很低，看不到眉眼，手插在口袋里，状似随意，但给人很强的压迫感。好样的，那么多变态没白演。乘着狗熊没反应过来，Chris一拳揍过去，正中他的鼻子。那人立刻捂住鼻子跪在地上，血从指缝里流出来。“发什么傻呢，快跑啊！你打得过他啊？”Chris拉着Zach就跑，把咒骂声甩在身后。

跑到一个小巷子里，两个人都喘着粗气，又同时大笑了起来。Chris手搭在Zach肩膀上，笑得整个人都在抖。“我……我说……老大……我什么时候被你看上的？”Zach也笑得话都说不清楚：“就……刚才……从你背后看到屁股就想上你……”“哦？可我很贵的！”Chris决定跟他玩下去。“我有的是钱，说吧，要多少？”Zach也进入了状态。“看你想要什么样的了。”Chris手指顺着Zach的破T恤下摆往里面伸。Zach左手伸到Chris身后，色情地揉捏着饱满的屁股。“干一发多少钱？”“那得看你是不是戴……”话还没说完，Chris就被Zach用双唇堵住了嘴。

Zach的吻不同于以往，具有很强的侵略性，似乎真的是在宣告自己的主权。舌尖舔过Chris口腔里的每一个角落，孟买蓝宝石的味道充斥在两个人的气息里。同时Zach收紧双手，紧紧搂住Chris的腰，并把他抵在墙上。冰冷的墙壁刺激着Chris的后背，而身前Zach似乎又在灼烧着他，让他不知道应该怎么办，只能紧紧搂着Zach的脖子。津液顺着嘴角流了出来，也分不清到底是谁的，只听得到沉重的鼻息声。Chris发出呜呜的声音，努力推开Zach。他刚才能够一拳打断壮汉的鼻子，此刻却似乎穷尽全身力气也不能推开他的爱人。“Zach？等等，你不会是想……啊……”Zach却没停下，他在啄吻着Chris的脖子和颈窝，然后轻轻在他性感的锁骨上咬了一口，刚好不至于留下痕迹的力度。

“Stop it，Zachary！”Chris想让Zach停下，试图推开他，却更像是在爱抚。可身后是墙，身前是熟知自己身上所有敏感点并且明显不打算住手的恋人，他根本没地方逃。Zach把Chris的衣服从裤子里抽出来，双手伸进他的衣服，爱抚着Chris的腰部，力道绝对说不上温柔，甚至让Chris觉得有些疼。可这夹杂着快感的疼痛迅速点起了他的欲望。Chris已经顾不得其他，只想尽快宣泄出来。他抬起腿，磨蹭着Zach的下体。Zach掀起Chris的衣服，弯下腰亲吻着他的胸口。胸口的刺痛感让Chris皱起了眉头。“Zach，会有印子的。”Chris小声提醒他。Zach一边啃咬Chris的胸口一边不耐烦地回答他：“你又不拍爆衫，裹那么严实你怕什么。”说话的气息拂过敏感的乳尖，Chris浑身都在颤栗。他立刻放弃抵抗，Zach是他的死穴，尤其是这种情况下，自己根本拒绝不了他的。

“Zach，Karl他们还在等。”Chris在丧失理智前最后一次提醒道。

“Christopher，你再多说一句，我就把你干到明天没法说台词。现在，转过身去，屁股翘起来。我要跟它好好聊聊。”Zach重重拍了一下Chris的屁股。

Chris又打了个寒颤，但又抑制不住满心的期待，转过身去，对着Zach撅起屁股，还摇了两下。又是一巴掌打在屁股上，Chris呻吟了一下，禁不住转过头去看着身后的人。Zach解开Chris的腰带，顺手还揉搓了几下他已经勃起的欲望。性器顶端已经沾湿了内裤。Zach满意地脱下Chris的裤子，露出刚刚惹了麻烦的屁股。啪，Zach都能感觉到自己手打上去时那紧致臀瓣的颤抖。“这是让你下次记住不要到处乱跑。”啪。“这是让你只知道出来吃，不知道查查是到什么地方吃。”啪，又是一声。“我不看着就跑红灯区，我必须称赞你的胆识，Christopher。”啪，第四下。“这是因为你长了个该死的性感的屁股。”

Chris已经顾不上Zach在说什么，屁股被啪啪的打，只让他想让身后那个人填满自己。他的上身已经几乎完全贴在墙上，头颈向后仰，发出长长的喘息声。幸而两个人都还记得他们是身处时刻都可能被发现的小巷子，并没有发出太大的声音。Zach蹲下身，亲了一口被打得发红的屁股，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下。Chris扭了一下，艰难地说：“Zach……快……快点……”Zach按住Chris的腰：“别动，我知道，没带东西出来，你再忍一会儿。”Chris乖乖地停下，脸贴在墙上，等着身后人的动作。Zach掰开Chris的臀瓣，舌尖舔弄着那个紧闭的幽洞。洞口还有点红，昨晚的肿还没完全消，幸好这两天Chris并没有什么动作戏，也不需要长时间坐着。Zach的舌尖探进菊穴里，进进出出，尽可能扩张着穴口。Chris发出像哭泣一样的声音。Zach坏心眼地对着Chris的穴口吹了口气，Chris就发出了小小的尖叫。伸出手指按压了一下穴口，觉得扩张应该差不多，Zach直起身，搂住Chris的腰。Chris已经几乎站不稳，要不是整个人趴在墙上，并且被Zach抱着，他可能早就摔下去了。

Zach慢慢地进入Chris，Chris发出被卡住脖子一样的声音。考虑到地点时间，Zach并没有给Chris什么适应时间，很快就抽插了起来。背后的姿势使得接吻变得不易，Zach手握住Chris的脖子，啄吻着Chris的后颈。只听得到粘滞的水声，以及两个人粗重的喘息。Chris空出右手套弄着自己的性器，前后一起受到刺激，让他很快就到了迸发的边缘。Zach的抽插越来越快，他没有控制自己快感，也离高潮不远。终于，Chris发出长长的呜咽声，射在了自己的手上。后穴的痉挛让Zach也没法再控制自己，猛烈地撞击了几下，他抽出自己的分身，白浊的液体喷发，沿着Chris圆润的屁股往下低落。

Chris靠在Zach的怀里喘着气，低头看了一下自己的手，摆出恶心的表情，顺手就把手里的液体擦在墙上，虽然这墙不见得比他手干净。Zach低头看着Chris的屁股，伸手把那滩液体抹在Chris的屁股上，然后给他把裤子提上。Chris拍开Zach的手，拽着自己的裤子，转过身皱着眉头说：“喂，你恶不恶心！”Zach一边穿自己的裤子，一边无所谓地说：“你身上哪儿没沾过我的东西。”如果红这个词有比较级，Chris的脸刚刚又变得更红了。他低头弄好自己的衣服，尽量不让别人看出来。

这时候，Chris突然想起一个重要问题：“Zach，你认识回去的路么？”

Zach帮Chris和自己戴好掉地上的帽子，头都没抬的说：“不认识，但我记得带手机用GPS，不像你。”

当两个人发现刚才那个地点离酒吧其实就一百米不到的时候，简直想大叫不要欺负外地人啊！而Chris得到的教训是：1、不要只看在哪吃东西，要看路。2、黑手党大佬不是随随便便谁都能当的。至于其他的，就留给经纪人跟公关操心吧：D


End file.
